


The Quest

by ggyoonie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bows & Arrows, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Magic, Swords, Tentacles, Wizards, demon king, incubus, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggyoonie/pseuds/ggyoonie
Summary: In the kingdom of Frauthiel, there lived a small hero with the name of Hinata Shoyo with his allies, Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji, and Iwaizumi Hajime. The prince of Frauthiel, Yamaguchi Tadashi, has been kidnapped by the evil king of Etheriel, Oikawa Tooru.The fate of the majesty now rests in their hands.





	The Quest

**Prologue:**

"It has been confirmed that Prince Tadashi has been kidnapped by our arch enemies!" The announcer shouted in front of the villagers, making them more worried of what was going to happen.

"That bastard." Hinata whispered under his breath and walked away from the large crowd. He urgently ran to their small house, so he can immediately tell the information to his comrades.

Hinata slammed the door open, alarming his friends. "It’s true. The prince _is_ kidnapped by that demon," the boy said, letting out a low scowl, wanting to immediately annihilate the king.

Iwaizumi grimaced and stood up, "What are we waiting for?" He grabbed his sword, headed towards the door and opened it. “Let's get going before _he_ does something to the prince."

Nothing else was said as they all agreed. They stepped out of their house and began their adventure.

**Chapter 1: New Ally**

“Is it just me or did we already pass by this tree?” Kageyama asked, looking at the tree that Hinata marked with a small knife.

“We _haven't_,” Hinata hissed. His hand tightening on the handle of his sword, knuckles already turning white.

“We already did! Can’t you see this is the tree you marked a moment ago?” Kageyama shouted, towering over Hinata.

“It's not!” Hinata shouted back.

Then both of them started to bicker. Akaashi tried to calm them down but that alone didn’t seem to work. Hinata and Kageyama's voices got louder with each passing second.

Akaashi sighed, turning his back at them and sat under a nearby tree. "Help?" He said, looking back at Iwaizumi, who already looked irritated.

“Can both of you stop?!” Iwaizumi shouted and knocked their heads together, surprising Akaashi. “Did you honestly think we'll get out of this forest with you two shouting at each other?!"

The two only went silent and looked down on the ground. 

Iwaizumi sighed. "I'll lead the way from here. C'mon."

The three of them looked at each other before hurrying to follow Iwaizumi.

After walking around for what felt like an hour, they finally set foot out of the forest. Hinata made a weird sound before jumping ahead of them. Kageyama following him afterwards, the word _dumbass _leaving his mouth.

“Wow, you’re so cool, Iwaizumi! We immediately got out of that stinking forest.” Hinata's eyes roamed around his surroundings as he compliment Iwaizumi with a huge smile on his face.

“I don’t know. It feels like a trap. We didn’t even fight one single monster.” Akaashi said, his face frowning in deep thought.

"Because the monsters we fought were all couples?" Hinata joked.

Akaashi only glared at him in reply.

“Hm…” Iwaizumi mumbled.

And after that, a set of tentacles came out of nowhere and grabbed Akaashi, pulling him away from his comrades.

“Wha–” Akaashi's voice was cut off when one of it covered his mouth.

An evil laugh erupted from nowhere, but midway through that laugh, the person coughed.

“_Fuck!” _The person cleared his throat before jumping out of the bush, along with a smaller man.

“Look! We caught a pretty one.” The little guy smirked.

“You think we’ll get a promotion?” The buzzed cut man asked.

“Sure of it!” The little man snickered.

Akaashi’s words came in muffled. He tried to wiggle his arms out but the grip only became tighter.

One tentacle then began to crawl up his legs. Akaashi’s watched in horror and began to kick his legs to get the tentacle off of him. 

“Oi, oi, oi,” Iwaizumi slowly walked forward.

“Don’t worry, Akaashi! We won’t let that thing take your virginity!” Kageyama shouted and directed his arrow to one of the tentacles.

"Still a virgin, eh?" A raspy voice spoke. "Were you waiting for me?" 

Akaashi’s breath wavered, his heart beating fast. _I know that voice._

"AKAASHI!" Hinata shouted. The orange haired man ran towards the tentacles and started swinging his sword at it.

A man with grey hair laughed at Hinata.

"That's not going to work, little one." Hinata gritted his teeth together, taking a step back to see what the man looked like.

The man wore a black leather clothing. He had a thin tail, and two sharp horns at both sides of his head.

Is he... what Hinata thinks he is?

The tentacles lowered Akaashi to be on level with the grey haired man. "Nice to see you. You're still pretty," he smirked, and caressed Akaashi's cheek softly.

“Don't touch him!" Kageyama shouted, releasing the arrow, but it only went through the tentacle. “What the…”

Iwaizumi ran to strike at the tentacles, but it was no use.

Their weapons were useless at this point. It all just go through the tentacles. It’s almost like it’s jello.

Akaashi started to tear up.

"Give up and lower your weapons, or else…I'll take him right here…on the spot." He smirked.

The three comrades looked at each other before they started to lower their weapons. Akaashi shook his head, telling them no, but they didn't want their friend to be…taken by that thing.

Hinata’s guess was right. He’s an incubus.

_But don't they usually strike at night and when the person is asleep?_ Hinata thought.

"Ignis!" An unknown voice shouted.

A redish orange light coruscated, and struck towards the tentacles, careful not to hit Akaashi. It slowly started to melt away, making Akaashi fall on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ohoho?" The incubus raised his eyebrows.

Someone walked slowly towards them. They were wearing a long, white cloak that covered their whole body. They held a staff on their hand, and their face was covered by the hood they were wearing.

"Who might you be?" The little man with a blonde streak on his hair asked, ready to pounce on the person.

The hooded person grabbed their hood and pulled it back to reveal their face.

The incubus laughed as he saw the person’s face.

It was a boy...He had short blond hair, with black roots forming at the top. He has a golden colored cat-like eyes. He has an average height, and a small build.

"Hey, answer our question!" The man with a buzzed cut snarled.

The blonde haired man clicked his tongue and raised his staff. “If I hiss like a cat, the wind will blow.”

And to all of their surprise, the blonde man hissed.

The short man with the blonde streak on his hair laughed, "Did you hear that,?" He held on to his stomach as he bent over, laughing.

"He fucking hissed!" The buzzed cut man laughed, too.

Hinata and the others all stared at the cloaked man not knowing how to react. 

However, as the two henchman laughed, and the incubus grinning, a dark, thick gust of wind started to form and circled around the enemies.

The wind circled around the cloaked man and Hinata and his comrades, and they figured that it was their escape.

"What the hell?!" The incubus screeched as he fanned the wind away and stared at the air. Not one trail of the enemy is found, almost like no one was even there in the first place.

"Nishinoya, Tanaka! Find those fucking rascals! I'm going to report to the King!" The incubus stormed off, leaving the two behind.

"Yes, Bokuto!"

"You…" Hinata wheezed, "You saved us."

Kageyama nodded, "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" The short, blonde man asked Akaashi.

"Oh," Akaashi stared at him at him by surprise before looking down, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He rubbed his wrist to soothe the pain.

“Not to be rude or anything…I’ve heard a bunch of spells but I’ve never heard yours before.” Hinata said.

The blonde man looked at him with no emotion then stared off ahead. “I chose the easiest one to say. All of the other spells I know are hard to pronounce in an emergency. I could've done better but...hey, we're all safe aren't we?"

“Yeah…” Hinata took a look at his comrades and he noticed that they were all silent. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. Maybe they were just shy towards the new guy?

The orange haired man shook his head, "I'm Hinata Shoyo!” He then suddenly jumped beside the blonde man with a smile. Hinata waited for the others to introduce themselves. Hinata raised his eyebrows at them when they continued at being silent. “Introduce yourself, guys. Don’t be rude.”

Iwaizumi looked up and made eye contact with Kenma before looking away, clearing his throat, “Uh…I’m Iwaizumi. This is Kageyama, and the guy sitting by the rock is Akaashi.”

“Hello,” Kageyama said, not looking at anyone.

Kenma slowly shook his head and sighed before speaking. "My name is Kozume Kenma. I'm a wizard, as you can see."

Hinata ran towards Kenma. "Yeah! That's so cool!" He's so mesmerized that his eyes are literally sparkling.

"I guess… you guys should be fine now. I should get going," Kenma said as he patted Hinata on the shoulder, beginning to walk away from them.

"Eh, you're not going to rest? Aren't you tired from all that spells and stuff?" Hinata pouted at the man.

"Not really. I only did two spells, after all. Also, I have something to accomplish." Kenma avoided Hinata's gaze, not really used to getting the attention from people.

"We have something to accomplish too! What're ya going to do?"

"Oi, Hinata, calm down," Akaashi said, beckoning Hinata to come and sit next to him.

Hinata ignored Akaashi and kept looking at Kenma.

Kenma sighed, "I have to go to the kingdom."

Kageyama and the others looked up to him, wanting to hear more about what the wizard's going to say.

Iwaizumi gulped, "Frauthiel?" 

Kenma shook his head, and turned his back on them. "Etheriel."

"Eh, you're going to see _him_?" Akaashi asked.

Hinata gasped and stood up, grabbing his sword and aimed it on Kenma.

"Hinata!" His comrades shouted, the orange haired boy's breathing was uneven.

"Dumbass, what are you doing?!" Kageyama shouted, pulling Hinata away from Kenma.

"Are you working for him?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama stopped his movements and the rest of them quietened down.

"No," the man said softly, "I'm not working for anyone. The king is my enemy… He took my friend."

Iwaizumi, Kageyama and Akaashi sadly looked down on the ground, and stayed quiet.

Kageyama removed his grip from the back of Hinata's clothing.

Hinata lowered his sword and stared at him. "I'm sorry, gotta be safe these days." Hinata let out a nervous laugh, putting his sword back to where it was.

Kenma nodded, understanding the situation.

"But, you should still rest. We're also going to Etheriel. Maybe we can all go together. Sound good?" Iwaizumi finally spoke after being quiet for too long.

"Yeah," Hinata yawned and laid down beside Kageyama, who pushed him away.

“Let’s get some sleep first before hitting the road.” Akaashi softly said.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for grammar errors uwu


End file.
